


Then I'd Blame Everyone Else

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Monster!Frisk, No Mercy Run, animal death/, asphyxiation/, blood/, decapitation/, humantale, inspired by a song, killing/, monster!chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know enough about self-doubt and hating myself to tell that you now know it too.<br/>The blood is staining their white fur, and blending into their soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then I'd Blame Everyone Else

The first one was an accident. Chara would NEVER tell Frisk to kill Toriel. It was all her fault, she told them to fight her, she lost. A soft blue soul lingered above the body, clearly having no way to reset. Frisk grabbed it, two souls now dwelling within them. They gasped in shock, that felt...

Good.

Chara looked away from the body, following Frisk out of the ruins. 

Now, the second... 

"Monster, you... you may have bad intents, but I still believe in you!"

Frisk sliced through the lanky human with red flames, cutting deep into his stomach.

"M-Monster- Please have some mercy!"

Chara sighed and leaned towards Frisk's ear and spoke softly "Papyrus is sparing you."

Frisk smirked, and raised their hand, as if they were going to shake Papyrus' hand.

"I knew it! Now-

With a swift swing of their hand, Frisk hacked Papyrus' head off with a large red flame. An orange soul lingered outside the body, which Frisk promptly took, it caused their teeth to grow sharper. 

"Your level increased."

Frisk continued on, slaughtering every human they could. Then they came across an interesting one, hanging around an apartment building.

"Napstablook approaches." Chara informed the other monster.

"You're that monster everyone's running from, right...?"

Frisk nods and flashed a bittersweet smile.

"Gee, you're so small and fluffy, though." Napstablook grinned a tad and walked closer "But look at those claws..."

Blood was staining their white fur. Frisk's smile began to expose their sharp animalistic teeth.

Chara observed as the two fought, Napstablook never dodged, so burns and blood stained the teens hoodie. Chara knew they were close to death.

"You can't kill what's already dead on the inside..." they chuckled and winked in an oddly familiar way, before running away.

Frisk giggled and continued their search for humans. The next was a small Chinese girl with her straight hair pulled into pigtails.

She giggled and sent her dog onto Frisk, a very large dog who's tag read 'Sprinkles'.

Frisk beat the dog off of them and smirked, promptly hacking the head off with a large flame.

Muffet's eyes widened and she stared at Frisk, now sick to her stomach.

"You really ARE evil..."

Frisk shot a wave of flames at her, quite a few going through her vital organs. Her body slumped onto the ground, and her purple soul rose. Frisk snatched it, their claws and teeth growing.

"Your level increased."

Chara watched as the younger monster slaughtered more and more, absorbing the souls as they continued.

Then Flowey showed his face.

"Wow, it's quiet."

"..."

"Good job, kid!"

"..."

Flowey began to look deeply uncomfortable.

"Frisk, please don't kill him, just this one human, Frisk, please-"

"What're you staring at?!"

"Please!"

Frisk lazily swung their hand, cutting Flowey across his face. 

"Go away."

Then they came across Sans, which Frisk didn't think much of, a short and fat sick person. By far the easiest soul to obtain, right? Well, actually, that was the opposite of the truth.

Sans took his cannula off and looked at Frisk with his usual smile.

"You've come a long way, kiddo, now I would say 'I'm proud of you' but, let's be honest, I'm not." Frisk smiled up at Sans, almost as if they were saying 'Screw you'.

Sans shut his eyes and sighed "So, I've got a question for ya; do you believe anyone can be a good person? That everyone can be good if they just try?"

Frisk nodded.

"One more question, then." Sans opened his eyes, the blue one now glowing "Why'd you kill Papyrus?"

Frisk's feet left the ground and their body slammed into the ceiling, then dropped to the ground.

"Sans. He has a low immune system, and without his cannula, he can't breathe well. Only LV one, Easiest soul."

Sans dropped the monster and gasped for breath, patiently watching Frisk.

Frisk swiped their hand, sending small flames at Sans, who dodged.

"What? You think I'm just gonna stand there and take it?"

The two found themselves in a loop of flames and magic.

"... I bet you're wonderin' why I can use magic, but not other humans?"

Dodged.

"I got experimented on when I was young."

Dodged.

"It screwed my immune system up."

Dodged.

"But hey, now I have magic."

Dodged.

Sans smirked and looked at the pillers. Sweat trailed down his face, he looked exhausted. Dodged. He sunk his face down, heaving for breath. Dodged. Maybe if he just shut his eyes.

"He fell asleep!"

Frisk frowned and hacked at Sans with a flame, cutting across his chest. Bright blood staining his clothing, he jerked awake with a gasp and started to shake, he attempted to breathe but it felt like someone had him by the throat. He wheezed and started to cry, his lungs hurt, and his heart beat all too fast, he looked up and saw Frisk with their eyes wide open and scared, then everything stopped. A dark blue soul lingered above his body.

"Chara...?"

"Yeah?"

"... I'm not happy."


End file.
